Far Away
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Sejak saat itu, dia terasa jauh. Rona merah pipinya tidak lagi untukku. Segala yang berputar di kepalanya tidak lagi melulu persoalanku. Dia begitu jauh... bahkan sangat jauh kuraih. Dia jauh... jauh... jauh... dan aku jatuh/Side Story-nya Mana Bisa?/RnR please...


**Far Away**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: T

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuga Hinata, dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Warning: standard warning, gaje, typo(s), EYD, alur cepat (kurasa), dll.

Sumarry: Sejak saat itu, dia terasa jauh. Rona merah pipinya tidak lagi untukku. Segala yang berputar di kepalanya tidak lagi melulu persoalanku. Dia begitu jauh... bahkan sangat jauh kuraih. Dia jauh... jauh... jauh... dan aku jatuh.

.

.

Gelap. Hanya gulita yang menemaninya kini. Bagaimana bisa ia bangun bila tak ada lagi tempat yang membutuhkan cahayanya. Safirnya meredup saat menatap sebuah foto di atas nakasnya yang kosong mlompong. Di atas nakas itu hanya ada foto ayah dan ibunya, foto tim tujuh, dan foto pernikahannya dengan gadis mungil yang dulu selalu tergagap ketika berhadapan dengannya. Dulu. Sekarang...

Tidak ada.

Tidak lagi yang tersisa. Bahkan senyuman mataharinya tidak lagi mampu mengelabui semua orang. Tidak ada gunanya. Cukup. Ia tak lagi mau bersandiwara. Cukup sudah ia berusaha menutup matanya. Sejak waktu itu, waktu yang akan selalu ia rutuki, gadis itu bukan lagi miliknya. Oh, bahkan gadis itu tidak pernah sekali pun menjadi miliknya. Ya, sepanjang umurnya ia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya. Sepertinya itu adalah balasan yang setimpal untuknya.

Detak jarum jam di dindingnya yang berwarna violet menemaninya mengenang masa lalunya yang jauh ia anggap indah. Saat gadis itu masih tergagap karena mata birunya, bukan mata hitam kelam yang ia rutuki sejak hari itu. Masa-masa ketika gadis itu berdiri anggun di depan Pain sambil. Detik-detik ketika dia mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Atau masa ketika perang dunia yang telah berlalu. Ketika jemari lentiknya yang hangat membelai pipi laki-laki dengan tiga garis kumis kucing, bermaksud mengembalikan segala kewarasan di otak putra hokage keempat yang dangkal.

"_Tolong katakan padanya kalau aku sangat mencintainya, Naruto-kun."_

Safir itu tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia menghidupkan lampu karena telinganya mendengar suara lembut milik istrinya. kenapa ingatan itu harus muncul? Apa ini adalah salah satu hukuman untuknya? Apakah ini ganjaran atas apa yang ia perbuat di masa silam?

"_Terima kasih kau sudah mau menjaganya untukku. Terima kasih..."_

Suara itu masih berdengung. Telinganya makin berdenging. Ia meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sesak hingga menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Lemas, ia terbaring di tempat tidur yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memeluk istrinya. Dingin. Semua terasa menggigil hingga tulang sejak peristiwa gila yang ia alami beberapa jam lalu. Ada daftar panjang tentang hari gila yang ia lalui. Kepalanya berputar, ingatannya kembali pada hari terakhir ia melihat istrinya.

Awalnya memang seperti biasa, ia dibangunkan oleh aroma masakan yang dibuat oleh Hinata. Hinata mengenakan apron berwarna biru dengan lambang keluarga Uzumaki di tengahnya. Ia bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Hinata seraya mengabiskan sarapan lezat yang selalu dihidangkan ketika ia bangun tidur.

Semua masih sama. Setelah bermain dengan putra Hinata, ia pergi menjalankan misi yang diberikan _Hokage_. Hanya misi rank C yang bisa ia selesaikan dalam waktu tiga jam. Hinata mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu. Seperti suami kebanyakan ia mencium kening istrinya sebelum pergi, yang dibalas dengan sikap tidak nyaman Hinata.

Sudah sejak lama ia menyadari hati istrinya tak lagi terpaut padanya. Hanya saja ia tetap ngotot menikahi sulung Hyuga itu, karena tropi kemenangan tidak lagi ada pada teman satu timnya. Poros sepasang rival abadi itu tak lagi berputar pada indahnya pohon sakura. Semua berubah sejak saat itu. Sejak dunia Uzumaki dan Uchiha terakhir itu menetap pada seorang Hyuga.

Lalu semua sudah bisa ditebak. Ia marah, kecewa, muak. Kenapa Sasuke melulu yag unggul? Kenapa selalu Uchiha itu yang mendapat perhatian? Kenapa. Kenapa. Kenapa. Hanya itu saja yang berputar di kepalanya.

Calon Hokage itu tidak sadar bahwa semua keadaan telah berbalik. Sasuke Uchiha tidak lagi unggul di mata siapa pun. Semua gadis tidak lagi mengelu-elukan nama putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha itu. Semua itu kini berbalik padanya. Bukankah semua orang di desa selalu menyanjungnya? Tua, muda, laki-laki, perempuan, anak-anak, semua menyerukan namanya seakan-akan dia adalah dewa. Sedang si Raven? Dia kini mendapat sebutan keturunan iblis, mata setan, dan cacian lainnya karena ia menyandang marga Uchiha.

Semua berbalik. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali. Termasuk si gadis Hyuga.

Dulu poros dunianya adalah senyum sehangat matahari milik Uzumaki Naruto yang pantang menyerah. Dulu, ketika semua orang mengagungkan Sasuke Uchiha, ia menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak perduli. Irisnya hanya terpaku kepada si Rubah pembuat onar. Kini semua terbalik. Si Hyuga sulung masih menjadi manusia yang unik. Manusia yang tak mau mengikuti arus. Ketika semua mata memandang si kuning matahari, dia sudah menyerah pada perasaanya. Ia sadar, ia tidak akan menang melawan cinta laki-laki blode itu pada teman satu timnya. Ia sudah silau. Matanya hampir rabun karena terus memandang matahari. Ia mulai menepi dan berteduh.

Saat itu ia bertemu si Mata Setan dan hatinya yang lembut tergelitik. Oh Tuhan, bahkan tak dianggap di klan, dibenci saudara, dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya sama sekali tak berarti bila dibandingkan dengan kisah Uchiha terakhir ini. Lalu semua berjalan sesuai lajurnya. Dia yang bercita-cita menjadi seperi _Haha _nya yang meninggal puluhan tahun yang lalu berniat membimbing Sasuke ke arah matahari yang hangat. Hatinya tidak lagi dipenuhi oleh bagaimana cara bisa berjalan di sisi Uzumaki Naruto, kini semua diganti dengan bagaimana agar Uchiha yang terlihat kesepian di matanya tak lagi merasa sendiri. Semua dunianya berporos pada kelam malam milik Sasuke, dan sebaliknya laki-laki itu kini memantapkan hidupnya untuk selalu berada di tempat yang hangat. Tempat yang disuguhkan Hinata untuknya.

Uzumaki yang sadar tempatnya bersinar terang tak lagi bisa ia singgahi menjadi murka. Ia bersikap seenak jidatnya lagi. berbekal jasa-jasanya di perang shinobi keempat, ia menemui kepala klan Hyuga. Hiashi yang tidak mengetahui hati putrinya telah berpindah tempat, segera menyetujui lamaran yang diajukan calon Hokage itu. Dan yah tentu saja Sasuke murka, ia hampir saja mengubur separuh Konoha dengan Susanonya. Mengakibatkan hukuman seumur hidup di sel penjara kelas S sebagai ganjarannya. Sudah bisa ditebak selanjutnya, Hinata memohon agar Sasuke dibebaskan. Si Blode menawarkan bantuan, ia akan membebaskan Sasuke dengan syarat Hyuga sulung mau menjadi tropi kemenangannya.

Hinata menerima syarat itu. Sasuke dibebaskan. Pernikahan antara Uzumaki dan Hyuga digelar. Dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha, lagi. Dan hidup Hinata sebagai boneka mainannya dimulai.

Gadis itu terasa jauh, bahkan rasa itu masih saja menggantung ketika ia mendekap tubuh beraroma lavender itu setiap malam. Gadis itu terasa makin jauh, bahkan ketika ia bisa merasakan bibir kenyal nan manis milik Hinata. Gadis itu makin terasa jauh, ketika ia tahu Hinata tengah mengandung.

Saat menjalankan misi, kepala Naruto terus mendengungkan nama istrinya. Maaf, ia harus segera meminta maaf pada wanita itu. dengan tekad yang kuat, ia mengalirkan cakra ke kakinya dan mencoba berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Sesegera mungkin ia harus mengembalikan senyum wanita lavender itu. Ya, kedua makhluk bodoh yang berhasil ia tipu harus segera bersatu.

Tapi angannya hancur ketika rumahnya yang ada di balik pahatan wajah Hokage Keempat dipenuhi oleh shinobi. Mereka meracau soal pertempuran, melindungi bayinya, dua kekai-genkai, dan percobaan dua genetika klan murni. Di sudut kamar bayi Hinata, ia melihat Sakura yang sedang menggunakan cakra hijau penyembuh pada seorang wanita bersurai segelap malam yang terkulai lemah di lantai.

"Bertahanlah Hinata! Demi Hikari! Demi Hikari!" Sakura berteriak-teriak menyemangati Hinata. Ia meneriakkan nama Hikari-_chan_ dengan lantang. Irisku melebar, dengan acak menjelajah seluruh ruangan. Bayi mungil itu ternyata sedang menangis di gendongan Sizune-_nee._

"Hinata..." suaraku tercekat. Wanita itu menoleh kepadaku. Ia tersenyum, matanya yang berwarna lavender mengerjap pelan seperti mengundangku untuk mendekat. Dengan suara lirih ia meminta Sakura menghentika aliran cakra ke tubuhnya. Aku mendekap tubuhnya yang berlumur darah ketika Sakura bergeser memberiku ruang.

"Naruto-kun..." suaranya terdengar lirih. Jemarinya yang kotor dengan darah membelai pipiku yang setengah basah. "Maafkan aku..."

Hinata tersengal, darah berbau anyir keluar dari mulutnya. Tanganku bergetar menggenggam jemarinya. Kenapa aku begini bodoh? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan cakra asing pagi tadi? kenapa aku membiarkannya sendirian di rumah tanpa pengawalan? Harusnya aku tahu bayi itu akan diincar oleh penjahat-penjahat brengsek yang gila akan kekuatan? Harusnya aku tahu itu! untuk apa aku menjadi reinkarnasi Ashura bila kenyataannya ia tidak bisa melindungi wanita yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini?

"Tolong katakan padanya kalau aku sangat mencintainya, Naruto-kun.Terima kasih kau sudah mau menjaganya untukku. Terima kasih..." ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar padanya. Lalu sedetik kemudian cakra Hyuga sulung itu lenyap. Dadanya tak lagi kembang kempis. Wanitanya pergi.

Pergi ke tempat yang mungkin tidak bisa ia capai.

"Hinata..." suara Naruto terdengar serak. Ia menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sambil mendekap tubuh kaku Hinata ia berbisik, "Pada siapa aku harus mengatakannya, hm? Pada Uchiha pertamamu, atau... Uchiha kedua yang baru kau lahirkan?"

.

.

**owari**

**.**

**.**

Gimana gimana gimana!? Wkwkwk... aneh ya,,, hohoho..

Ini adalah cerita ketika Hinata meninggal. Yah bisa dikatakan side storynya "Mana Bisa?" saya ambil dari sudut pandang Naruto. Hohoho, doomo sumimasen karena membuat karakter Naruto terlihat buruk. Atau membuat Hinata jadi terlihat murahan. Hah~ Yuki saat mengetik kisah ini saja sampai bengong selama lima menit karena ikutan nyeksek. Huhuhu... reader-san sudah puas belom? Rencananya sih saya masih akan bikin satu cerita lagi untuk penutup fic ini. tapi entahlah hehehe... masih banyak option yang bisa dijadikan ide utama penceritaan.

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...


End file.
